


大魔法師與禮帽。

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這篇偏Merlin/Harry哦。<br/>雖然我家的阿北們一直都是可逆派全方位紳士喇。(FUCK</p>
    </blockquote>





	大魔法師與禮帽。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇偏Merlin/Harry哦。  
> 雖然我家的阿北們一直都是可逆派全方位紳士喇。(FUCK

「哈利你…..」又遲到了四個字硬是在梅林打開家門，看見站在家門口前的男人時哽在喉頭，梅林用力吞回原本要脫口而出的責怪。  
  
  
比起把時間浪費在毫無用處、形式上的抗議，今天有些別的東西吸引了他的目光：除了平常的西裝之外，捲髮紳士的頭上多了頂黑色的禮帽，顯然是特別挑選過的。即使梅林可以輕易推測出這頂帽子大概是讓他遲到半小時的元凶，但不得不說看上去還滿順眼的。無論是任務中還是任務之外，這些浮誇的配件出現在加拉哈德身上總是如此自然，梅林輕推眼鏡挑了挑眉，改口：  
  
「帽子不錯。」  
  
哈利看著他的魔法師，滿意地看見自己出門前花了整整三十分鐘搭配帽子與領帶花色的效果在對方臉上微妙的表情中顯現，還附帶讓他逃過幾句跟時間有關的牢騷。他其實一點也不在意準時這件事，特別是當他面對他的同事、大學的同窗好友、多年的老戰友，他的大魔法師，最近剛成為他的情人。面對梅林他總是能找到理由，在磨光對方耐性的前一秒出現。  
  
對金士曼的其他人來說，梅林是大家的魔法師，但遲到的藝術是專屬於加拉哈德的魔法。沒有人知道哈利到底是如何選在亞瑟舉杯的前一刻踏進餐廳。在無人有膽子頂著出任務的時候裝備被各種惡搞的風險，嘗試挑戰梅林的遲到底線之下，只有加拉哈德唯一一位金士曼敢三不五時在梅林眼皮底下遲到，但仍然活跳跳地一次又一次地從任務中平安歸來。好吧，就「偶發性技術失誤造成不危及性命但讓紳士狼狽不堪之危機」的幾份任務報告書來看，對做特務這行的人而言，已經足夠稱得上是平安歸來。  
  
然而，金士曼的加拉哈德才不願意告訴其他騎士，天知道大魔法師哪來那麼多源源不絕的魔力縱容他的壞習慣。他心知肚明而對方也是，哈利知道站在前方，一樣穿著毛衣的紳士永遠會看穿他的小小任性心態，用調侃碎念包容他。  
  
對於梅林，哈利哈特比別人知道的更多，但不管歲月如何匆匆，他不知道的梅林似乎總是比他知道的多上那麼一點，對情人的好奇永遠不嫌多。  
  
魔法師額頭上的抬頭紋沒來由的讓他心情很好，哈利紳士地摘下帽子，做了一個有點誇張的行禮動作。  
「感謝稱讚。」  
  
「所以你還是戴上的好。」總是這麼浮誇。又皺了皺眉的梅林顯然正在心裡如此評論。魔法師搖了搖頭故作正色打斷哈利的表演，轉頭就往客廳走去，但眼角的笑意出賣了他。  
  
哈利關上門，跟上前去，對著梅林扁了扁嘴做出受傷的表情，把帽子戴了回去。  
「噢，梅林，作為一位紳士，閣下實在不該這樣傷害我的心。」  
  
「我不認為金士曼的加拉哈德有這麼容易受到傷害，需要我提醒你上週任務的毀損物清單？」  
  
「但我也是大魔法師梅林的哈利哈特，這真的太讓我受傷。」  
  
  
「你、」梅林為之語塞，哈利的表情跟談論倫敦的雨一樣平常，好像剛才那位平靜的說出令人臉紅的話的那位不是他一樣。梅林嘆了口氣，轉身面對今天不知怎麼搞得玩心大起，打定主意要鬧著他玩的老紳士。  
「好吧，我道歉。」他攤了攤手算是投降。「......那張毀損清單我會處理掉。」  
  
  
「只有這樣？」紳士優雅的微笑著，從好友轉變成戀人之後的縱容會到什麼樣的地步，讓他相當好奇。  
「一個紳士，應該為自己的所作所為徹頭徹尾負起責任，梅林。」  
  
梅林頭痛地看著宣稱自己內心受傷的情人，但邏輯並沒有讓魔法師忘記，顯然自己才是被氣到頭髮一根不剩而損害更加實質的那個。哈利看著魔法師的臉用奇妙的表情瞪著自己，三秒後，梅林然後像是放棄什麼一樣深深嘆了一口氣，一把摘下那頂浮誇的帽子。  
  
「請恕我失禮。」  
  
然後梅林咬上哈利的唇，鐵鏽味在彼此口中蔓延開來。  
  
而接下來的幾個小時，哈利哈特終於知道了大魔法師的耐性真正磨光會有什麼樣的後果，他也再度確認了亙古不變的，好奇心殺死一個金士曼的真理。  
  
為此他付出了多龐大的代價，其他騎士同樣也不會知道。哈利哈特很久以前就知道梅林的佔有慾強烈，但這還是他第一次如此地「體認」到，大魔法師會確保一切該屬於他的東西，從頭到尾、從裡到外、從現在到未來，到底就真正只屬於他。

徹頭徹尾。

**Author's Note:**

> 部分對話改編自真人真事，所以謝謝我被拿來發廚的朋友畢竟我是不會住手的。


End file.
